BecauseJust Because
by JupiterAdeptErika
Summary: Ha! My first K-h! It's a TidusSelphie...yeah. It's a song-fic...Because You live, by Jesse Mcartney! Nice song, honestly, absolutely, positively!


Me: I'm typing a KH fic! Ha!

Riku: -blink- Where am I?

Me: I'll explain while, they read the fic.

Riku: -blink again- Oookay.

Me: Right. Can you do a disclaimer? If you can, I'll give you a car…a red corvette!

Riku: Deal! Erika does not own Kingdom Hearts or Because You Live by Jesse Mcartney! Now, hand over the goods! -smirk-

Me: Huh? Fine!…But how did you know my name!

Riku: I have my ways…-polishes the corvette-

Ivan: Or it could be that big sign above your head, that says 'I AM ERIKA'!

Me: Ivan? Go to my G-Sun fics! You're not s'posed to be here!

Riku: Can you just start your "story" and explain to me, what's going on!

Me: Sure. But first…this fic is a Selphie+Tidus fic. Just a few sentences of SoraKairi and RikuNamine. And yes, this is a songfic! And my first one! Also a one-shot!

**Because…Just Because…

* * *

**

Tidus looked at the rain poring outside. 'Man.' He thought. 'I wish I could be out there training…or at least sparing…' His thoughts got interrupted by Selphie.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_it's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back_

_Like a wake-up call_

"What's the matter, Tidus?" Selphie asked, sitting down next to Tidus. Tidus stared deeply into her eyes. He soon got lost in them. "Tidus?" Selphie tried again, smiling. "Oh…uh…it's nothing. I just wanted to go outside was all." Tidus responded, bushing. He looked down. 'Am I in love?' he wondered.

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Tidus silently agreed with himself. That was it. He was in love. "Oh! Well, I guess the sun does cheer everyone up!" Selphie said, cheerfully. She gave Tidus a warm smile. "Yeah." Tidus said, shyly. Selphie noticed something was up. "Ti!" she groaned. "What aren't you telling me?" 'Too much.' Tidus thought. He saw it now. Whenever Selphie was in need, he always seemed to be there. Maybe that was why he was still on the islands. For Selphie.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

" I…It's nothing!" Tidus lied. 'When can I bring myself to say it?' he wondered. Selphie crossed her arms. Her face tensed, then relaxed. She put her arms down. "Tidus, just spill." She said. "You're getting me worried." Tidus blushed more. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh…I…" Tidus started. He shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it. "Tidus." Selphie said, softly. Tidus blushed, when she said his name. "Tidus, c'mon." Selphie persisted. Tidus grinned, sheepishly. "Persistent, aren't you?" he said. Selphie laughed, which made him blush harder. 'Well, at least I'm not bored to death by this storm.' Tidus thought, gazing out the window.

_It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again_

'_cause of you, made through every_

_storm_

_What is life? What's the use?_

_If you're killing time_

Selphie finally stopped her laughing. "All right, so I am. But it'll be that way, until you tell me what's wrong! And I know it's not just the storm." She stated, looking at him hard. "It's…ah…I have this, er, l-love p-problem." Tidus stuttered. Selphie laughed again. "Is that it? Well, tell me all about it. If you recall, I am the match-maker of the islands." She said. Tidus nodded. "True." He said. It was true. Selphie had made Namine and Riku a couple. Same with Sora and Kairi. "Well, I'm not sure…but I think I'm in l-love." Tidus started. He looked at Selphie again. She was smiling brightly. "Go on." She said. 'Weird.' Tidus thought. Most girls usually get all giggly when boys talk to them about this. Selphie was waiting, patiently…calmly. 'She's one of a kind.' Tidus added to his thoughts.

_I'm so glad found an angel_

_Someone who…_

_Was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

"Hey look!" Selphie said, pointing to the window. The storm had cleared. "You wanna practice fighting outside, Tidus? Or would you prefer continuing?" Selphie asked. Tidus looked outside and smiled. "Let's continue outside." He said. Selphie nodded and went for the door. Tidus followed her to the pier. Selphie sat down, her legs swinging above the water. Tidus, on the other-hand, sat down, Indian style. "So, you were saying?" Selphie said, looking at Tidus. Tidus nodded and resumed. "Well, I dunno if she has someone, but I feel like I need to be there…to protect her." He said. Selphie nodded. "Hang on, Tidus. I could find out if _she_ has someone." She said. Tidus shifted, uneasily. "But…you need to tell me who _she_ is!" Selphie added. She turned to him. "You trust me, right?" she asked. Tidus nodded.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

"Yeah…but see…um, it's just that, uh, I um…I d-don't…" Tidus stammered. Selphie blinked. "Ti," she said. "You're being unclear." Tidus shook his head. 'How do I get out of this one?' he thought to himself. Then, a rock hit him on the forehead. "Ouch!" Tidus yelped and fell back. "Pretty colors…" he said, looking at the sky. "Tidus!" Selphie cried. She crawled to his side. "Uh…are you okay?" Selphie asked. "Heheh. Birdies." Tidus said. Riku rushed over. Sora, Kairi, Wakka, and Namine followed. "Is he okay, Selph?" Kairi asked. "Heheh…rainbow…" Tidus said. He seemed to turn towards Selphie and say," I love you, Selphie." Then, he shut his eyes. After a minute, he was snoring. Everyone looked at him. "He'll be fine. Riku, since you did this, can you help me take him to his room?" Selphie asked. Riku nodded. He picked up Tidus and took him to Selphie's room. Sora put his arms around Kairi. "When Tidus wakes, Riku's in for it." he said. Namine nodded. "I hate to say this, but Tidus has been training harder than Riku." She said.

_Because you live…I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me_

_Always…_

An hour later…

Tidus woke up to see himself on his bed. 'Huh?' he wondered. 'What happened?' "So, you've finally woken up." Selphie asked. Tidus jumped at her voice. "Selphie! What happened?" he asked. "Riku threw a stone at your forehead, and you muttered some non-sense and fainted." She swiftly explained. Tidus rubbed his head. "Non-sense? What exactly did I say?" he asked. Selphie blushed. "Ah…you said,' Pretty colors…' Then, you said, 'Heheh. Birdies.' Then, you said, 'Heheh…rainbow…' And lastly," Selphie blushed more. "You said that you loved me." Tidus blushed harder than Selphie. 'Oh…great.' He thought. "D-did you mean it?" Selphie asked. Tidus gulped. 'Here goes.' He thought.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

Tidus took a deep breath. "Y-yeah…I did mean it." he confessed. There was silence for a few moments. "Y-you do?" Selphie asked, as though she didn't know if was a dream or reality. "Y-yeah." Tidus answered. Selphie looked up at him. "I…I-uh I…love you, too." Selphie said. Tidus looked up. "S-since…when?" he asked. Selphie smiled despite herself. "A-actually…since we met." She confessed. Tidus blushed. He lifted her face to his and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They parted. "Aw!" They heard Riku say. "Riku!" they yelled in unison. Riku grinned, sheepishly. "I'll just leave you two alone!" he said. Tidus glared. Riku left. Tidus turned back to Selphie. He wrapped his arms around Selphie. "I'm happy, now." He said. "There's no emptiness inside of me, anymore." "Me, too." Selphie said.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl_

_My world…_

_Has everything I need to survive_

END Ending Never Disgraceful…(or is it?)

* * *

Me: And that's why you're here.

Riku: O.o Okay…

Me: Heh! He's a lost cause! Oh, well!-silenceblink- It's your cue, Riku!

Riku: Right, right! Review!

Me: Hope you liked the song with the story! Tell me where I could've improved it!

Riku: Yeah! I like this story-thing!

Me: That's fan-fiction!

Riku: Whatever!

Me: That's my line! -wacks Riku with the oblivion-

Riku: That's mine!

Me: Give me back my line, and I'll give you back this puny stick!

Riku: Deal…hey! It is not a puny stick!

Me: Whatever.

Riku: -growl-


End file.
